


Reto 2 - La Infancia que no tuviste

by Harrython



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrython/pseuds/Harrython
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos los fictions que responden al Reto #2 del Harrython!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Lo que yo te doy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Respuesta al reto #2 de [Anneth_mal_foi](http://anneth-mal-foi.livejournal.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Drarry
> 
>  **Disclaimer: Los personajes de J.k. no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran, Harry no tuviera ese feo complejo de Edipo y Snape Seguiria vivo :D**

Harry solía mirar las familias pasar y sonreír melancólicamente antes de suspirar resignado. Por un tiempo se cuestionó la opción de que lo que realmente deseaba era abandonarlo y formar una familia.

-Cuando un Malfoy se encapricha con algo difícilmente deja libre a su juguete nuevo- Le dijiste con una sonrisa autosuficiente y una expresión lo suficiente sarcástica como para lucir burlesco en lugar de cariñoso. Pero él solo te sonrió y te besó  con la suficiente energía para dejarte sin aliento.

Al principio su relación estuvo llena de problemas, mi padre, los Weaslys, el caos…Pero parecía sólida.

Claro que Draco no podía evitar despertarse a mitad de la noche asustado por no encontrar la relajada figura morena abrazando su cintura, o los espantosos lentes doblados cuidadosamente en su mesa de noche. Asustado por descubrir que Harry realmente no había vuelto por él en ese infierno de llamas, por saber que después le había golpeado por arriesgarse tanto y con todo el calor del momento encima le había besado obligándolo a prometer que se quedaría a su lado.

Eran en esos momentos que Harry se levantaba y lo atraía a su lado con una facilidad  que solo lograban la convivencia de años juntos.

“-¿No puedes dormir?”-Preguntaba con sus hermosas esmeraldas semi-abiertas inundadas por el sueño-“¿Tienes una pesadilla o algo?”

“-No Potter, fue tu asfixiante abrazo lo que me hizo despertarme” –solía gruñir en respuesta negando la probabilidad de que lastimase a Harry, o de que si aceptase sus miedos declararía abiertamente su amor por el ex-gryffindor. Pero el héroe del mundo mágico solo sonreiría con una paciencia infinita que solo años de entrenamiento con la comadreja y Granger  pisándole los talones lograron, y le besaría arrullándolo hasta conseguir volver a dormirlo.

Pero tenía miedo, un espantoso terror le recorría entero recordándole que era demasiado bueno, demasiado feliz y para personas como él nunca acababan bien las cosas.

Y ese miedo solía acosarle cuando ambos salían, y la espantosa rutina se repetía… Ver a Harry sonreír añorante al ver esas familias felices solo lograban que el vacío en su pecho creciera y se extendiera por completo a su cuerpo, y no solo por el miedo a perderle, si no la aterradora idea de que le estaba lastimando el estar a su lado, no como cuando contestaba hiriente, o como cuando de vez en cuando discutían y Draco hacia uso de todo su arsenal para conseguir lo que quería… no esto, era algo peor, la idea de causarle un daño real, la idea de robarle lo que sea que hiciera más feliz a su pareja era espantosa, y solía dejar al heredero Malfoy con un nudo en la garganta y una pesadez espantosa que lo ataba al suelo.

Entonces solía quemarse la cabeza pensando en las posibles razones del añorante suspiro de Harry… y ninguna de ellas era agradable…

Hasta que un día finalmente dio con la respuesta.

Por casualidad Draco había revisado la mansión Black buscando un encargo de su madre,  y había encontrado una pequeña foto donde los padres de su pareja sonreían abrazados del desastroso Sirius Black.

El rubio había terminado sus asuntos con su madre, y había regresado al apartamento que compartían en el mundo muggle. Casi había olvidado el asunto de la fotografía, cuando al quitarse el saco vio de reojo una orilla de papel.

La retiro con extremo cuidado y avanzo a la cocina donde su pareja cocinaba alegremente rodeado de todos esos aparatejos muggles.

“-Ey Draco la cena…”- Su voz se había cortado al ver lo que traía entre manos, se la quito lentamente de las manos y sonrió nostálgicamente cuando la tuvo entre las suyas-“¿Dónde la encontraste?”

“-En la mansión Black, mi madre me pido el cuadro de mi tatara tío”-Y entonces paso, Harry suspiro de la misma manera que solía hacer cuando veía esas parejas felices jugar con sus hijos, y todo en el cerebro de Draco pareció hacer click descubriendo el motivo de la tristeza en su pareja.

No quería abandonarlo…No lo estaba dañando… y de repente todo el peso que se había acumulado en su cuerpo se desvaneció como si nunca hubiese existido. Se quedo ahí observando la melancólica expresión de su pareja, sintiéndose un poco aliviado.

Harry, quiso comer fuera en uno de esos despreciables restaurantes muggles donde la higiene era ciertamente dudosa y la comida hacia de todo menos alimentarte y el platinado resignado tuvo que acceder a ir no sin antes gruñirle una queja o dos. Pero entonces caminó al restaurant una pareja  se topo con ellos, logrando tirar un pequeño peluche, su Harry idiotamente amable se ofreció a levantarlo, mirando de cerca una pequeña de cabellos rubios y ojos amielados.

El suspiro volvió hacer acto de presencia justo cuando la pareja se retiraba, pero esta vez Draco sabía justamente como contraatacarlo, porque de repente ya no tenía miedo.

Jalo al pelinegro a un callejón de dudosa higiene y lo beso apasionadamente. El moreno lo miro extrañado pero el rubio solo sonrió cálidamente.

-Harry, te amo-Soltó poco después de manera lenta y suave mirando como las orbes esmeraldas se rellenaban de agua y el salvador del mundo mágico le adoraba con todo el alma.

Porque si tal vez nunca podría reparar su pasado, y tal vez Draco jamás lograría otorgarle la infancia que merecía, llena de abrazos, dulces y regalos. Pero él podía darle algo que estaba seguro nadie jamás le otorgaría. Y ahora que lo pensaba no era tan mal punto para empezar.

 _No te daré la infancia que quisiste, pero puedo  hacerte feliz a partir de ahora…_

Porque después de todo él era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy eran perfectos en todo lo que hacían, ¿Cómo era posible no hacer feliz a Harry? Era perfecto para esa extenuante tarea, llena de gritos, discusiones absurdas, peleas baratas y pesadillas constantes, pero más que nada era la única difícil tarea que amaba casi tanto como amaba a Harry.

-“¿Me has dicho que me amas?”

-“Te está afectando el toxico del callejón Potter, mejor vamos a tu cuchitril muggle  que tengo más ganas de intoxicarme con tu comida conocida que con una nueva”

Claro, él no se tenía que enterar…


End file.
